It's Your Fault!
by AyumiMystery
Summary: Kuroko membalikkan badannya kekanan. Tak lama ia membalikkan tubuhnya kekiri. Namun sakitnya tak kunjung hilang. Karena kesal, ia mengambil handphonenya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang yang menyebabkan semua ini. /Full of fluff AkaKuro/


Kuroko membalikkan badannya kekanan. Tak lama ia membalikkan tubuhnya kekiri. Namun sakitnya tak kunjung hilang. Karena kesal, ia mengambil handphonenya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang yang menyebabkan semua ini.

* * *

 **"It's Your Fault!"**

An Akakuro Fanfiction by AyumiMystery

Pair: Akakuro only, since they're the only casts here

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Only this fic is mine. (hampir) Semua berdasarkan pengalaman. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan cerita ini dengan cerita lain diluar sana harap dimaklumi, karena siapa tahu ada yang pernah mengalaminya juga. Fufu~

Warning! FF ini banyak gulanya, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau masih nekat baca dan berujung sakit gigi(?) Akashinya juga versi ore sepertinya, soalnya terkesan OOC(?). Kurokonya juga mungkin terlalu OOC(?). Typo dan miss spell juga mungkin bertebaran... Gomenasai!

Don't like, don't read, esp buat yang nggak suka Akakuro or Shonen-ai, daripada nanti menyesal.

Selamat membaca, minna-san~ ^^

Note: Di fic ini Akashi-Kuroko sudah hampir setahun jadi sepasang kekasih meski LDR, jadi disini keduanya sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan dan bahkan panggilan sayang(?).

* * *

Akashi terbangun tatkala handphonenya berdering. Ia lirik jam yang masih menunjuk ke angka 12. Badannya masih terasa lelah akibat tugas-tugas dewan siswa yang ia kerjakan hari ini, juga latihan basket yang menghabiskan tenaga. Perlahan ia meraih handphonenya yang masih berdering. Ia sudah akan memarahi si penelepon tengah malam yang kurang ajar sampai ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayar.

 _Tetsuya_

Akashi langsung sadar seratus persen. Bersyukur karena Kuroko akhirnya meneleponnya setelah seharian ini ia uring-uringan karena smsnya diabaikan dan teleponnya dimatikan. Padahal dia sangat rindu dan khawatir pada pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Kuroko tinggal ditempat yang berbeda dan dikota yang berbeda. Sulit untuknya mengecek langsung keadaan pemuda biru itu meski ia ingin. Hubungan jarak jauh yang sudah hampir setahun ini dijalaninya sangat menyiksanya, terutama karena ia hanya bisa bertemu secara _face to face_ dengan kesayangannya itu dua minggu sekali atau bahkan sebulan sekali. Akashi baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika suara diseberang lebih dulu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Seijuurou-kun menyebalkan!"

"Eh?"

"Ini semua salah Seijuurou-kun!"

"Ha?"

Akashi menyerengit bingung. Kenapa mendadak Tetsuyanya marah-marah kepadanya seperti ini? Harusnya kan dia yang marah karena seharian ini teleponnya tidak diangkat?

"Tetsuya, ada ap—?"

"Seijuurou-kun harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Bertanggung jawab atas apa?"

"Semuanya!"

Akashi terdiam. Otaknya memproses kata-kata dari pemuda tersayangnya itu, namun Akashi tak kunjung mengerti. Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Kuroko hingga ia harus bertanggung jawab?

"Tetsuya sayangku, bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa kesalahanku, _dear_?"

"Gigiku sakit sekali sampai-sampai aku tak bisa tidur, tak bisa makan, bahkan tak bisa latihan basket, dan ini semua salah Seijuurou-kun!"

Ah. Akhirnya Akashi paham situasinya. Tetsuyanya sedang sakit gigi rupanya. Pantas tadi Kuroko izin latihan hari ini. Jangan tanya dia tahu darimana, Akashi memang memiliki informan dimana-mana. Sayangnya para informannya itu hari ini hanya mengatakan bahwa Kuroko sejak datang ke sekolah sudah _badmood_ dan izin latihan.

Dan ah-ya Akashi ingat kalau dia pernah mengatakan pada Kuroko; kalau Kuroko merasa sakit, kabari dirinya, dan kalau sakitnya tidak tertahankan, Kuroko bebas menyalahkan Akashi walaupun itu bukan salahnya, selama Kuroko tidak memendamnya sendiri. Itulah salah satu izin khusus yang diberikan Akashi untuk kekasihnya, mengingat Kuroko tipe orang yang tertutup.

Senyum terpatri diwajah anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu. Senang karena Kuroko mengingat janjinya lalu memberi tahu perihal sakit giginya, dan juga sedikit geli karena meskipun dalam keadaan marah, Kuroko tetap mempertahankan kedataran nada suaranya.

Sebenarnya sih Akashi ingin menjahili Kuroko dengan berkata _Salah sendiri Tetsuya terlalu sering minum vanillashake._ Tapi ia urungkan mengingat _mood_ Kuroko sedang tidak bagus. Bisa-bisa teleponnya dimatikan dan mereka berdua malah jadi bertengkar. Jelas bukan alternatif yang bagus bercanda disaat seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan kesalahanku, ya. Apa Tetsuya masih merasa sakit?"

Kuroko terdiam. Dia sendiri tahu bahwa ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan Akashi, bahkan justru dirinya yang salah karena tengah malam begini menelepon lalu marah-marah. Sangat tidak sopan dan kurang ajar -menurutnya. Tapi dia benar-benar merasa sakit seharian ini dan kebetulan Akashi pernah memberikan izin khusus padanya, jadi sekalian saja dia manfaatkan daripada kena hukuman Akashi nantinya kalau ia ketahuan merahasiakannya. Lagipula saat ini Kuroko butuh seseorang yang mau mendengarkan curhat mengenai sakitnya dan sepertinya Akashi mengerti itu semua.

"Sakit sekali, bahkan terasa ngilu. Saking sakitnya, setelah pulang sekolah aku hanya bisa bergelung dikasurku, izin latihan basket, dan tidak bisa beristirahat. Sakitnya juga tidak hilang meskipun aku sudah meminum obat penahan rasa sakit."

Walaupun terselip kekesalan disana, Akashi menahan tawanya membayangkan betapa lucunya wajah Kuroko saat ini yang tengah mengeluarkan emosinya dan tampaknya sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, ya, Tetsuya sayang."

Akashi terdiam lagi sebentar.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kamu menahan rasa sakitnya sampai sekitar satu jam lagi? Aku akan segera kesana."

Kuroko terkejut bukan main, "Hah? Untuk apa Seijuurou-kun kesini?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit. Aku akan mem _booking_ dokter gigi disana agar sakit gigimu bisa segera diobati."

"Jangan bercanda, Seijuurou-kun. Ini sudah malam, walaupun kau Akashi sekalipun—"

"Sshh. Kau meragukanku? Pokoknya Tetsuya tahan dulu sakitnya sampai aku datang. Nanti kita bersama-sama kerumah sakit. Mengerti?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku khawatir akan keadaanmu. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu merasa kesakitan seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba wajah Kuroko terasa memanas. Mendengar kepedulian Akashi pada dirinya membuatnya senang.

"Ukh... Pokoknya Seijuurou-kun menyebalkan!"

Akashi menyambar jaketnya sambil menahan senyumnya. "Iya, iya."

"Ini semua salah Seijuurou-kun!"

"Iya, maaf."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, jadi Seijuurou-kun harus bertanggung jawab dan harus terus mencintaiku!"

"Tentu saja, _dear_. Selamanya."

* * *

Doumo, minna-san~ Pfft setelah lama ngilang Ayumi baru bisa balik lagi kesini. Entah kenapa malu berat kalau udah inget Ayumi pernah post ff(?) Ini aja kebetulan lagi mood buat ngetik ulang salah satu ff yang udah lama kesimpen di note hp dan mumpung masih berani ngepost...Tapi pasti sebentar lagi Ayumi bakal ngilang lagi kalau inget kalau Ayumi udah nekad post ff disini. Gah!

Dan jujur aja... Selain yang kusebutkan diatas, alasan lain Ayumi nggak pernah post...Ayumi lupa akun, password sama emailnya. –lagi-

Jaa~ Thanks for reading!

Ps: Sakit gigi itu menyiksa...


End file.
